


Buried Under Brightly-Coloured Spheres of Plastic

by J_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Couple, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_chan/pseuds/J_chan
Summary: Short oneshot of Viktuuri with a child.





	Buried Under Brightly-Coloured Spheres of Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's terrible, I'm sorry.
> 
> Now edited.
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri are married with a son in this.

Yuuri was not having a good day.

First, he had overslept from staying up way too late the night before being busy with work.

Next, he stumbled around the house, rushing to make breakfast for him and Alexei. (Sure, they were already late but he still had to make sure his child ate! He was a growing boy who needed his food.)

He quickly woke Alexei up, and rushed him to eat his food. As soon as he was finished, Yuuri all but stuffed his child into his clothes.

Alexei’s head popped up from the shirt looking extremely disgruntled. “Why do I have to get dressed? It’s not even a school day,” he pouted.

Yuuri sighed sympathetically; he hated mornings too. “Because, Angel, we’re fetching your dad at the airport today.”

Alexei brightened immediately, “Papa’s coming home today?”

“Yup,” Yuuri said, making sure his son's coat was buttoned properly. “And that’s why we have to hurry.”

After they had fetched Viktor, Yuuri's day had definitely improved; this was the first time he had seen his husband in over a week, and even though they were late, Viktor still greeted them with his blinding heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri had thought the day would pick up from there.

Yuuri had thought wrong.

For the life of him, Yuuri could not understand how he got in this situation. All he could remember is that, for a nice family outing, they had all gone to a restaurant with a lovely play area for Alexei.

Somehow, this had progressed to him and Viktor standing in a frankly unnaturally deep ball pit, frantically searching for their son.

Viktor fell for about the fifth time since they’d got there.

“Are you sure he was playing in here?” Viktor grimaced.

“Yes!” Yuuri screeched; Viktor winced, gingerly standing up. “How can you ask me if I’m sure?! Our son is _missing_ Viktor!”

“Relax, _solnyshko_ , he couldn’t have gotten far,” Viktor soothed.

Yuuri huffed and proceeded to start flinging the brightly-coloured plastic balls in different directions.

Viktor sighed and joined his husband in creating the colourful plastic tornado.

A few minutes of later, Yuuri let out a horrifying shriek right next to Viktor's ear. Viktor promptly fell over again.

“W-what happened?”

“Something touched my ankle,” Yuuri hissed. “Viktor, what if there are _snakes_?”

“Boo!” Alexei jumped out from next to Viktor - who had just been getting up and now fell again - looking extremely proud of himself for nearly giving his two fathers heart attacks.

All in all, Yuuri thought as he and his husband tucked their son into bed, it hadn’t been the best of days, but he wouldn’t exchange time spent with his family for anything in the world.


End file.
